The Love That Binds Us
by The-Blue-Lady
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy find love in each other. Soon a bond forms. Can they keep their bond or will it break. Slash. PLZ R&R Redone! chappie 3 up!
1. The Fate from Parents

Hi everyone! I'm back1 See the bottom for more talk!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Comp. Just wish I did.

Warning: Contains slashy goodness. Don't like, don't read

Ch. 1 The Fate from Parents 

Harry walked quickly over the dew-covered grass on the quiditch pitch. Today was the Hogwart's Quiditch final, Griffindor vs. Slytherin. As the teams took their places, looking determined, Harry saw Malfoy smirking at him. "Ready to lose Potter?" he said. "Are you?" Harry replied.

Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game began. Chasers darted in and out, weaving to get to the goal. Beaters swung furiously, launching bludgers at enemy flyers. Harry flew up high, looking for the snitch, Malfoy close behind him. Harry started to turn away but was stopped at the golden glitter by Malfoy's head. As Malfoy opened his mouth to insult him, Harry darted forward and snatched the snitch, winning the quidditch cup for Gryffindor again. As he flew down onto the field he was swarmed with the Gryffendor supporters and carried off to the center of the field were he received the cup from a beaming Dumbledore.

After a long celebration in the common room, Harry was able to sneak up to the owlery to send a promised letter to Sirius. After sending off Hedwig he turned to go, he was stopped by a small noise. Looking around he didn't see any owls awake, most were off hunting at this time of night or the lazy ones were still sleeping soundly. He jerked around as he heard it again. It was a small whimper, like a wounded animal.

Harry's curiosity got the better of him and he walked towards the far side of the owlery, pushing aside old cages and crates of owl food. Then he saw him. His hair was pooled around his face, shining pale silver in the soft moonlight of the high window. As Harry crept closer towards Draco Malfoy, he saw something that froze his heart. Malfoy's hair was streaked red, a crimson blood red, and his hands were clenched together over his knees, also covered in red.

As he took another small step forward he accidentally crushed a mouse skull. The noise made Malfoy's head shoot up in surprise. As Harry saw Malfoy's face he felt his heart drop to his stomach. Malfoy's elegant face was smeared with blood, a wide split lay on his lip, and blood crusted his nose. "Wha-wha-what hap-""Nothing," Malfoy cut him off. "But-""I said nothing," Malfoy repeated. Harry gawked, and Malfoy started to sneer but flinched from his split lip. An idea crossed Harry's mind and a rage filled him. "It was your father wasn't it?" For a second, a shocked look passed Malfoy's face." I knew it!" Harry shouted. "I saw him sneering at me from the Slytherin end when I was looking for the snitch. He looked ready to kill when the match ended." Harry said quickly. Malfoy's look softened slightly. "But why do you care about what happens to me? It's none of your business Potter," Malfoy said. "I care because it's not right for people to beat their children, no matter what they did or who they are." Malfoy snorted.

"Besides," Harry said. "You and I haven't fought very much this year anyway and I would pick you over your father any day. I know we could never be good friends but maybe a small alliance to continue this truce could be arranged?" Malfoy looked at him curiously and then said. "I see what your saying Potter, but I am still a Malfoy, and I don't need to be forming alliances with the wizarding world's savior. I am destined to follow my father's path." Then, as Harry gave him a sad look, he turned and limped out the door.

As Harry turned to leave also he was jerked awake by a loud screech. "Wake up you lazy freak! One of your kind is here." Then Petunia Dursley left Harry's room. He sat up and groaned. Another dream about Malfoy, this was getting ridicules. Malfoy was on his thoughts frequently since he had come home this summer. He often pondered about what the blond was doing with his father currently in jail. Harry knew Malfoy was doomed to follow his father before, but now, would he still have to with his father away. Dumbledore had mailed him frequently during the summer to update him with Order information, after the disaster last year with the prophecy Dumbledore wanted to take no more chances. And interestingly enough one of the spelled letters told him of Draco Malfoy's supposed truce, now that his Father was in Azkaban.

Harry sighed as he thought about an old phrase he had seen when he was young from a small schoolbook,' Children are doomed to the fate of their parents.' This had always stuck with him because of his parents suspicious deaths of a 'car crash'. His suspicions had increased when he had found out about the wizarding world, and were confirmed with Prophecy earlier this summer. As he pulled on pants and a T-shirt his thoughts fell on the image of Draco Malfoy's pale face, shining in the moonlight. 'Such a beautiful face without the blood,' Harry thought. 'If only things had been different, if only...'

End ch. 1

Author's note: Hi again! I hope everyone like the revamped version of my story. I gave up for a while because of a huge writers block but I got a review that made me feel warm and fuzzy, so I just had to start again. Plus a lot of encouragement from a friend. When I read the original story I was set to gag. I was a bad writer in my opinion back then, but I hope I've improved during this break. If you have any ideas or questions or whatever just drop me a review. Thanks for your patience.

Blue Lady


	2. The Visitor in Hiding

Hi everyone! I'm sorry about the not updating thing. I am currently using a school computer and it only gives me limited access. I hope everyone like the story so far. I intend to keep the plot, for the most part, but I hated the winy sappy Draco. It just isn't him to me. If anyone has comments or questions or whatever, just click the little review button. Hope you like!

Disclaimer: Not mine, never will be either. 'sigh'

Warning: Contains slash, open with caution. If not old enough then go away.

Ch. 2 The Visitor in Hiding

Harry walked quickly, but quietly down the stairs towards the living room. Despite the protective wards on the house Harry was still suspicious of any unexpected visitors, especially in the middle of the night. After listening quietly at the door for a moment, Harry cautiously entered the living room to see a sight he never expected. Albus Dumbledore was standing there in the middle of the room calmly talking to a red faced Uncle Vernon, with a small cloaked figure standing next to him with a few small wisps of pale blonde hair poking out from under a dirty black cloak. As Harry fully entered the room Dumbledore looked up and Harry saw the familiar twinkle suddenly come back into his eyes.

Dumbledore then looked back at Uncle Vernon and said, "I am sorry but I have no more time to argue with you. The boys will have to stay for a few days more. If you can do this you will be reimburse for your trouble. I need to talk with Harry now."

He then sweep over to Harry and lowering his voice said, "Harry I'm terribly sorry but I need to run now. The ministry is in an uproar over Voldemort's latest attack. I will return tomorrow to explain more fully, but for now I need you to tend to your new guest. I trust you will be up to this task?" Harry nodded and Dumbledore left in a fury of fire.

As Harry walked closer to the cloaked he felt a shiver run up his spine as he saw more pale blond hair. As he face the cloaked figure he said, "Um hi, I'm Har-""I know who you are Potter." Came a crisp drawl, "and if you don't mind, I need to rest now." And with that Draco Malfoy pulled back the hood to reveal his pale pointed face, dotted with dried blood and bruises. Harry's jaw dropped and Malfoy raised an eyebrow.

"Um sure, this way." Harry said recovering himself.

As Harry led him up the stairs he felt a swell of unease in his stomach. Entering his room first he suddenly felt a slight embarrassment settle on him as he saw how dirty his room was. Clothes lay strewn on the floor, mingled with book and owl feathers. He quickly turned around and shut the door, running straight into Malfoy.

"What the fuck Potter!" Malfoy yelped.

"Sorry, um I thought you might want to see were the bathroom was and get cleaned up first."

"Potter," Malfoy drawled. "I am dead tired and injured, now get out of my fucking way and let me get some sleep."

Malfoy then pushed Harry out of the way and stormed into the room. Harry quickly got up and ran into the room straight into Malfoy, sending them both tumbling onto the floor.

"Goddammit Potter! Get off me!" Malfoy shouted. Harry quickly jumped up trying to hide his blush.

"What the hell's wrong with you Potter?" Malfoy glared. "Sorry, I just um, wasn't watching where I was going." Harry said in a small voice.

Draco rolled his eyes and turned around to look at the room. It looked terrible. Potter obviously had no house elves, being in a muggle house, but still, that was no excuse. Even he did a bit of cleaning when needed because he couldn't stand to live in a dirty home.

"Bloody hell Potter! When's the last time you cleaned in here. It looks like a barn."

"Well I was going to have you go to the bathroom first and get cleaned up before you came in here so I could have time to clean, but you decided to barge in anyway." Potter said in a matter of fact voice.

"Oh, um okay then, where's the bathroom?" Draco asked sheepishly. "Out the door and door on the left," said Potter.

Malfoy left and Harry started picking up clothes from the floor. 'What the hell is wrong with him! He could at least be grateful for having a place to sleep tonight, I was just trying to help.' Thought Harry furiously as he piled all his dirty clothes into the hamper in his closet. Harry turned around and opened his trunk to pile the scattered books into it. 'Why the hell is he here in the first place? He probably lives in a mansion, dotted on by his parents, so why is he here?' Harry's thoughts and questions swirled in his head as his anger slowly waned.

'Why here of all places!?' Draco almost cried out in frustration. He was holding a small washcloth and attempting to wipe the bits of blood off his face. This was a hard task from all the sore bruises. 'Why am I staying at Potters house!? Why couldn't I just stay at Hogwarts, or at uncle Severus's house?! Does he know?' Drao straightened at this thought. No one knew. It was only a thought, a desire in his head. Nothing more. He had never voiced it aloud. But a nagging voice in his head said 'But Dumbledore knows many other things you haven't said out loud. He probably knows anything that goes on in your head.' Draco shut out the nasty voice, but was still disturbed. 'I'll just have to ask him tomorrow why I'm here.'

Draco thought turning off the water. As he looked at himself in the mirror he saw a dark hue under his eye and a scabbed split in his lip. Sadness flooded him and his thoughts turned back to earlier in the evening. Had it really only been this morning that he had been laughing with his mother? That he had been surrounded by his small family? He felt tears start to fall and quickly wiped them away. Malfoys never, never, never, cried. It was a weakness that could get you hurt. He straightened up and put a determined look on his face. He was in Potter's house and could not afford to show any weakness. No emotion, but a cool, calm, indifference. Fixing his hair, he turned and left.

Harry had finished cleaning and was now thinking about sleeping arrangements. Harry had only one small bed in his room, and then a desk, his trunk, and a tiny closet. Harry was dead tired and didn't want to sleep on the floor, but Malfoy was his guest, he could possibly... The door suddenly banged open, startling Harry. Draco entered and went over to Harry.

"Where's my bed? I'm tired and Dumbledore wanted you to look after me." Harry shifted a bit uncomfortably.

"Well, we only have this one bed and the pillow and blanket on it." Draco raised an eyebrow.

"So your saying we only have one tiny bed, one shabby blanket, and a couple scruffy pillow between the two of us?" Harry nodded and Draco started cursing.

"So how will this work out. Only one of us can obviously sleep on that tiny bed and the other would be stuck on the cold floor. And this room isn't exactly the warmest place I've ever been in. Even with a blanket I surly freeze. What kind of stupid muggles are your relatives anyway?" Draco said trying to think.

"Well... I have an idea." Draco turned to look at Harry expectantly. "I know a spell that can expand inanimate objects. I could expand the bed and blanket to fit us both with plenty of space in-between." Draco looked at him in horror.

"You, and me, in the same bed? There's no way in hell I would ever sleep in the same bed as you!" Draco glared at Harry and crossed his arms. Harry rolled his eyes and shrugged, trying to squash the pain welling up in his heart.

"Well then I guess I'm going to go to bed then and you can have the floor." Harry then went over to his bed and climbed under the covers.

Draco's jaw dropped, "But I'm your guest! What the hell am I supposed to do?!"

"Deal with it." Harry called back, muffled by the blanket over his head. So Draco, filled with outrage and indignation, considered his situation and marched over and crawled into the bed, right next to Harry. Harry jerked around in surprise and faced a smirking Draco.

"What the hell are YOU doing!?" Harry shot at him in disbelief.

"I'm trying to sleep Potter. You honestly cannot expect a Malfoy to sleep on the floor."

"But this is my bed, and I'm in it already!" Harry cried.

"Well look at it this way, there's only one bed, and neither of us like each other _that_ way, as far as I know." Draco shot Harry an amused look. "So we should be fine. But if you ever dare tell anyone about this I swear, illegal or not, I'll cast all the dreadful spells I know on you." Inside Harry's heart swelled a bit but he kept a straight face and said,

"Well at least let me make the bed bigger." Draco sighed and let Harry up. Waving his wand he muttered "Amplificare alveus." The bed stretched and creaked until it was about a king size bed. Draco looked at him and disbelievingly.

"So you can enlarge a bed no problem, but you can't just make a second one." Harry shrugged and turned to hide a slight blush.

"So sue me. I haven't had a lot of practice with duplication spells." Draco looked at the window and back at Harry.

"So from the absence of a ministry owl, I take it you are on the list of underage wizards permitted to use magic from special circumstances involving you-know-who." Draco said climbing under the covers to place his back up against the wall looking slightly questionable at Harry.

"Yeah, it was almost a given when Dumbledore demanded the list be allowed," said Harry setting his glasses on the small table by his bed and climbed under the blanket facing Draco.

"Yeah I thought so." Draco replied tiredly.

"Well umm, Goodnight then." Harry said as he waved his wand and turned off the lights.

"Umm-hmm" Draco murmured as he turned over, already asleep.


	3. The Morning After

Hey Everyone! I just wanted to say hi and see if I should up the rating. I will obviously have a bad-mouthed Draco, but I may add some slashy tidbits that could get a bit hot for PG-13. Hope to hear back from you guys. Also, does anyone have ideas for animagi forms? I think they are pretty cool and am interested in any input. Thanks and Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Not mine. Never will be.

Warning: Contains slash and language.

Ch. 3 The Morning After

As dawn spread her fingertips through the curtains of number Four Privet Drive she stumbled upon two boys snuggled together warmly dozing in the early morning. As Harry slowly awoke from the sun on his face he felt strangely at peace with the world. He felt like he had slept all night with an angel. Moving his arms to stretch he felt something stir beneath him. He froze and looked down, pale blonde hair filled his view and he felt his jaw drop. Memories from last night flooded him and he closed his jaw breathing fast. Draco Malfoy, the your scum on my perfect shoe that I could destroy completely and still look completely gorgeous and shaggable, Draco Malfoy, was here in his house, in his bed in his arms, sleeping.

At the slight stir, Draco had slowly begun to wake and was now pondering the same feeling Harry had experienced moments earlier. Harry tensed and he heard Draco said in a deadly calm voice,

"Potter you'd get your fucking hands off me right now or I'll kill you, host or not." Harry immediately pulled away from Draco and promptly fell to the floor. Raising himself up he saw why. He had turned towards the wall in the night and Draco had moved across the bed in the night into his arms.

"What the hell were you doing Potter?" Draco shot at him, glaring from over the bed.

"I was going to ask you the same question Malfoy." Harry glared back. "If you hadn't noticed, you were the one who moved across the bed to be in my arms." Draco's mouth opened for a moment to reply, but he could find nothing to say so he closed it again and chose to give Harry one of his most powerful death glares he could must. The effect however was dampened due to Harry's bemused smile from Draco's ruffled hair. Harry was about to say something else but was cut off by a knock at the door. Harry jumped up and straightened himself out while Draco pulled the blanket back up and pretended to sleep.

"Um, come in!" Harry called as none other than Albus Dumbledore appeared. His eyes quickly scanned Harry's flushed face, a faking Draco, and the enlarged bed. A warm, slightly mischievous smile crossed his face and the twinkle in his eye dazzled.

"Awe! You're awake. Wonderful! I'm sorry for the early visit but circumstances are unfortunate."

"Circumstances?" Harry asked.

"Well the ministry is in an uproar and your relatives appear to have left." Dumbledore said, his twinkle fading softly.

"What!?" Harry cried.

"They left a letter downstairs in your kitchen." Dumbledore said sadly. Harry rushed past him and ran to the kitchen. In the counter by the stove, partially hidden by the sugar bowl was a small note. As Harry scanned it he recognized his aunt's handwriting. Setting it down he sat on the floor dazed. Draco walked past him and snatched the note. It simply said:

Dear Harry,

I hope you find this. Vernon has gotten more upset than I've ever seen him. He broke a lot of things and hit both me and Dudley. He was in such a rage he had the shotgun and was running up the stairs at one point, but I calmed him. I finally was able get him to leave, by telling him we were in danger and should run for our lives. I hope you are all right. I've sent your owl to Dumbledore and I hope he gets it on time. Sorry for it all. I will probably never see you again.

Your Aunt,

Petunia

Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry and frowned.

"So what are you so amazed about? They're gone, so what?" Harry turned to him and said quietly.

"I thought she hated me. I thought they would all love to see me gone. I just wish I could ask her why." Draco looked confused and shrugged. Dumbledore entered the room and walked over to Harry.

"Well there are no more letters and their car is gone. I think we should go and discuss this somewhere more comfortable." Dumbledore said gently. He then turned and walked into the living room, into the chair by the fireplace, followed by Draco and Harry.

"Well, I assume explanations are wanted." Harry nodded and Draco tried to look casual in a muggle living room. Casting a silencing charm he then faced them seriously and said,

"Harry, you are probably wondering about the dursleys departure and why I would put none other than Draco Malfoy in your house. Well in short, death eaters attacked Mr. Malfoy's home last night and he just barely managed to escape. The rest of his family is dead, except his father, who is being held prisoner by Voldemort." Harry turned sharply and stared at Draco. Draco sagged a little and nodded. Harry turned back to Dumbledore and said,

"But why here? Why not have him stay at Hogwarts?"

"Your house is well warded and Hogwarts is sparsely looked after. If he stayed there, I'd have no one to watch him. He is also not part of the old crowd and so doesn't have that option." Harry thought about it for a minuet and sighed.

"Well I guess your right. But what about the Dursleys? There gone and I don't understand. What are we going to do now?" Draco looked at Dumbledore.

"Potter's right. I can hardly stay here now that the muggles have left. I don't suppose I could stay with my Godfather?" Dumbledore shook his head.

"Severus is busy and he has Deatheaters flooing in and out frequently. It wouldn't be safe." Draco sighed.

"Your Godfather is Snape?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Of course Potter. He was my father's best man at my parents wedding. He and my father have been friends for a long time."

"Oh." Harry said. "That makes sense." Draco rolled his eyes, but quickly whipped around as a small owl flew over to Dumbledore. Dumbledore grabbed the letter and sent the owl off with a small treat.

"Who's it from?" Harry asked. Dumbledore opened and read the letter.

"Sirius. I asked him to come watch you two this morning when I saw the letter. He says he'll be over shortly." Harry brightened up immediately.

"Sirius? Sirius Black, the murderer? Are you mad?" Draco asked. Harry sighed and gave a very short explanation of Sirius's innocence. Draco relaxed and nodded.

"Well all right then. But what after that? My school things and clothes are all still at the manor."

"After Sirius arrives I will take you over to the manor and retrieve your things." Draco nodded and Harry asked,

"But I'm still confused as to why the Dursleys left. And what about the message?"

"I suspect the addition of another wizard to the house pushed them too far, and your aunt fearing for your lives, decided to move the immediate danger somewhere else. Your aunt may not of cared for you as much as her son, but you are still her nephew. As kin she wanted to protect you."

"Oh. Will they come back?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Yes. I received a letter from your Aunt early this morning. She says they'll be away for the remaining two weeks of summer break. As long as the Dursleys consider this place home, the wards will stay. Does this answer all your questions?" Harry and Draco both nodded.

"Good, and one more thing. Remus is on assignment right now but he will join you tomorrow. I want two adults to watch you while you're here. Next week you'll go with the Weasleys and others to get your things for the new school year." Draco groaned and Harry felt a sense of light dread fill him. He hadn't seen Ron or the Weasleys for a while. How would they react to him now, since the attack last spring?

"Well since that is all cleared up, why don't you two go upstairs and get cleaned up for the day." Both boys got slowly to their feet and headed up the stairs.

"Potter." Draco said hesitantly as they entered Harry's room. "I, um, need to borrow a set of clothes for today. Since all my stuff is at my house." Harry looked annoyed but lead Draco to the closet anyway.

"There really isn't anything that fits in here Malfoy." Harry said opening the door.

"I know. But right now I don't feel like walking around in these dirty pajamas." Draco said dryly. Draco looked through the clothes and found an old Dark green button up shirt and some black trousers. Bother were huge and wrinkled.

"Why the hell are these so big Potter? Most of your clothes are big, but this is a tent."

"I haven't modified them yet. I normally don't were green you know." Draco rolled his eyes and shut the closet.

"Well I'm going to get cleaned up and try these on. I don't want to wear red and gold. When I come back would you modify these?" Harry nodded and Draco left to shower.

As Harry reopened the closet his thoughts drifted back to the past year. It had been full of happy memories, but ended in disaster. If Hermione and the Weasleys had been hurt permanently or killed... Harry shook his head and pulled out some clean clothes. It was best not to think of these things right now. Suddenly he heard a shout and ran down the hall to the bathroom. A head of dripping wet blond hair was sticking out the door.

"Potter!"

"What?" Harry asked puzzled.

"Where are your towels? I'm soaked." Draco whined.

"Oh. Are there no towels in there?"

"No. I checked already."

"Okay, hold on." Harry walked over to the linen closet and pulled out a large fluffy blue towel.

"Potter hurry up. I'm bloody wet and nude here." Harry clenched the towel to stop from reacting to this remark and walked stiff legged to Draco. Holding out the towel to Draco he had a sudden idea. As Draco reached for the towel Harry pulled it back a little, just out of Draco's reach. Draco frowned and reached out further until his shoulder showed.

"What the fuck are you doing Potter?" Harry grinned.

"If you want it you have to say the magic word."

Draco looked at him confused and said, "Accio?"

"No. The word you use when you want the butter passed at the table."

"Oh. You should know that Malfoys don't say that word."

"Well they are going to start if they want to dry off" "Give me the damn towel now!" Draco made a snatch for the towel, but Harry jerked it away from his hands.

"Uh, Uh, Uh, Malfoy. Say it."

"Fuck you." Draco growled as he shut the door.

"Malfoy?" 'Dammit!' Harry thought. 'I just got into the mood and now he's pissed off.' As Harry was about to leave he heard the door creak open and whipped around just in time to see Draco run up, snatch the towel and run back in to the bathroom. Harry stood stunned. He had just seen a very wet Draco Malfoy clad only in a small hand towel run up and snatch the towel from his hands, flashing his rear on the retreat. 'He has the most gorgeous arse ever' Harry thought. Filled with this thought Harry walked numbly up the stairs to get dressed.

A.N: I had fun with this chapter. Lots of flirting on Harry's part to come up. Also a longer story from Draco on the night of the attack. Thanks for reviewing! Later.


	4. Enter Black

Disclaimer: Not mine, really.

Warning: Slashy love, flamers will be hunted down.

Chapter 4

Harry went back to his room and modified the pants and shirt for Malfoy. He would probably be pissed when he came back. Sure enough, a few minuets later a still slightly damp Draco wrapped in only a towel was in the doorway, eyes narrowed at Harry.

"Get out Potter."

"It's my room-"

"I said to get out, now!" Harry frowned and left the room with his clean change of clothes. The door slammed shut behind him as he left the room. Yeah, Malfoy's pissed, Harry thought. Maybe he'll lighten up by the time I'm done showering. Harry contended himself with this thought as he showered.

Meanwhile, Draco was fuming. He had just been through that huge fucking disaster last night, been dropped on Potter's doorstep, slept in the same bed with Potter, and now was being teased by Potter. This was going far enough, he should really leave. Who would stop him? Potter was showering, Dumbledore was probably busy with arranging Black's arrival, and the muggles were gone. He smirked as he walked to Potter's window. But stopped when he saw bars on them. What the Fuck! Why did Potter have bars on his window? Were his relatives really that concerned for his safety? Their departure earlier seemed to say no, but why would the golden boy need window bars?

Draco walked around the room looking more closely at it. Last night he had been too tired to notice, but it was very bare. No posters of quid itch that most teenage wizards had. The walls even looked like they hadn't had paint in several years. The bathroom looked nice and clean, maybe too clean, but up kept regardless. Looking closer Draco saw numerous cracks in the ceiling and chips of plaster along the walls where they had been pushed aside. The bed was big now, but still rusty and bent. The only light came from a bare bulb hanging on wires from the ceiling. It was all together depressing. Harry Potter was the Golden Boy, loved and cherished at home, right?

Draco walked down the hall to find Dumbledore when Potter stepped out of the bathroom. He was dressed in a clean shirt and jeans and his hair was still moist.

"Oh, hey." Harry said.

"Where's Dumbledore?" Malfoy asked. His tone didn't hold any anger. He actually looked sincere.

"I think he's still here waiting for us." Harry replied. Malfoy nodded and walked down the stairs. As Harry followed he wondered where all of the anger had gone. He was a little peeved, but the view of Malfoy's behind was enough to squash it.

"Ah boys, you look refreshed, follow me," Dumbledore said smiling. They both nodded and trailed after him into the living room. A small fire was going in the grate and sitting in a chair next to it was Sirius Black.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled jumping up to hug Harry. Draco watched the reunion from the sofa with interest. He had known Sirius was not a Death Eater from his father, but Lucius had not bothered to correct the charges of murder. A wave of bitterness engulfed him as he thought of his father. He jerked his head up as an old wrinkled hand touched his shoulder.

"Draco, this is Sirius Black, Harry's Godfather. He will watch you and Harry." Dumbledore said. Draco shrugged off his previous train of thought and stood to shake Black's hand. A look of distrust was on Sirius Black's face as he shook Draco's hand. Draco recognized the characteristic nose and eyes of the Black family. After exchanging greeting they reseated them selves, Potter and Black together on a large armchair, Dumbledore by the fire and Draco alone on the sofa.

"Before I leave I have a few rules and reminders." Dumbledore said as if giving his start of term speech. "Both of you boys need to listen to Sirius, he is acting as a temporary guardian for now and is here for your protection. Harry is allowed to use magic, if needed. Draco, I will work on getting your name on the list. No walking around the neighborhood alone, go in pairs with either Sirius as snuffles, or Remus when he arrives. No fighting, we are all on the same side." Dumbledore gave Sirius a quick look as Sirius rolled his eyes. "Remus will be here tomorrow morning by floo. I'll see you all in a week. Good luck" Dumbledore gave them a last parting smile and stepped into the floo.

Sirius got up and smiles at the two boys. "So where do you guys want to go?" 


	5. A Walk to the Park

Disclaimer: Slash, cursing, not mine.

Both boys looked at Sirius in surprise.

"Dumbledore just said to stay put." Harry said. Sirius grinned.

"No, he said not to go out alone. You are both out if we stick together." Sirius looked fondly at Harry. "But if you'd rather just be bored here that's all right. Remus wouldn't be here until tomorrow." Harry thought for a moment and shrugged.

"All right. But promise to behave. Dumbledore said to stay as Snuffles when we go out." Harry looked sharply at Sirius, but Sirius countered with such a convincing puppy eyes plead that Harry smiled. Draco was more than happy to leave the muggle house and get some fresh air, but with only Potter and Black for company he'd have to be patient.

The air smell clean and fresh as they walked towards the small park. Potter had decided that a large dog would be too suspicious if they went shopping, so they thought a park would be a good place. Draco chose a swing after Harry told him what they were. He wanted to feel the rush that flying freedom of flying, or as close as he could get in a muggle park. Harry had decided to play fetch with Snuffles. He has given Harry a look of incredulity at first, but seemed to enjoy running as fast as he could in whatever direction Harry threw the stick.

An hour later they were walking back. Draco had skinned his knee after letting go to spread his airs in the air and flying off the swing. Harry had not told Draco they didn't have a minor sticking charm for safety. Sirius was just tired and Harry was trying both to not to laugh at Draco and resist the urge to coddle him.

Lunch was a quiet affair, Harry cooked, and they spent the rest of the day watching movies from Dudley's collection and playing cards. Since Draco had never seen a television or played poker he had quite forgotten the bars on Harry's window until they were back in their shared bedroom changing for bed.

"Potter, how tired are you?" Draco asked glancing around from the closet.

"Not too much. Why do you ask?" Harry replied.

"I had a few questions." Draco said trying to sound casual. Harry shrugged and sat on the bed.

"Like what?"

"Well, I guess the most obvious one is why are you doing this? We hated each other right? We have been at each other's throats for years and now were wrapped up in a blanket on the couch watching mojies-"

"Movies" Harry interrupted.

"Yes, movies, playing cards, and hanging out. Are you doing this just because Dumbledore said so, or do you actually care?" Draco gave a questioning look at Harry after his last question. Harry looked puzzled, but answered Draco in a sincere tone.

"Well, I have to admit that I was worried about Dumbledore's sanity when he brought you here, but after today you seem like a nice guy. You haven't insulted me or my friends; you've actually been real nice to Sirius. If you've really turned to the light side I don't know why I shouldn't help you. As for hating you, I've never really hated you. I've been angered, frustrated, and held an extreme dislike, but never hate. I only truly hate two people in the world." Harry looked distant for a minute.

"I think the Dark Lord is a good guess as to one of the two. But who is the other?" Draco asked curiously. Harry turned back to him.

"Wormtail, or you might know him as Peter Pettigrew. He was the one who betrayed my parents and framed Sirius." Harry looked upset for just a second. "I think I really need to get some sleep now. Good night Malfoy." Harry said as he turned away and pulled the blanket over his head.

Draco felt like hitting himself. _Harry is very sensitive about Black._ _Wait, Harry! Since when was Potter called Harry?_ Draco sighed and got into the large bed. He must be tired, that was all.


	6. Kitchen Surprise

Disclaimer: Not mine, Slash, blah…

Author's note at the bottom.

Petunia Dursley considered herself a very accepting woman. She was content with Dudley's low grades, Vernon's temper, and even allowed her freakish nephew to live in her house. But she would probably die of shock if she had seen what her house held in the morning light.

Two young wizards, one light haired and one dark haired, lay snuggled together under a shabby blanket. Pleasant smiles lit their faces and smoothed their usually troubled brows.

Harry Potter opened his eyes and found himself staring at a pair of silver eyes that slowly narrowed in anger.

"What did I tell you yesterday Potter?" Draco asked in an angry voice. Harry glared and sat up.

"And yet again I tell you. YOU were the one who moved across the bed to be in MY arms." Harry finished gesturing to their current position. Sure enough, Draco was on Harry's side and had been in his arms. Draco glared even harder and got off the bed.

"Well I'm going to fix this problem now. Your Godfather must know a spell to split the bed. He's a fully qualified wizard and all. I'll just ask him to do it." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and got out of the bed too.

"All right, but he may still be asleep. We should be quiet so if he is we can surprise him." Harry said grinning. Draco almost grinned back and followed Harry out of the room and down the stairs as quietly as he could. They checked the living room couch, where Sirius said he would be sleeping, but he was gone. As they widened their search Draco noticed the kitchen door was ajar and noise was coming from within. He motioned Potter over and they both quietly pushed the door open. Draco felt his jaw drop but no sound came out. But Harry made enough noise for both of them.

"What the fuck is going on here!"

Sirius shrieked and dropped Remus, who had been sitting on his lap being ferociously kissed. Remus then proceeded to yelp and call Sirius several names best not mentioned in public.

"Harry! What are you doing up so early?" Sirius asked turning almost as red as the numerous love marks adorning his neck.

"Early! It's almost noon. We just got up and found you snogging Lupin like you were about to die. What is going on?" Harry crossed his arms and glared at both of them. Sirius looked at Remus and he nodded.

"Harry, you see, me and Moony used to date during school in our seventh year and off and on up until I was framed for all the murders. Azkaban really seems to put a damper on one's relationships." Sirius grinned apologetically.

"Last year when the Order reunited I found out about Sirius's innocence and we have been slowly building our relationship back. We were separated though because I was sent to spy on the werewolves and Sirius was a wanted criminal. This was the first time I had seen him since Christmas." Remus finished. Sirius pulled him off the floor and into the seat next to him. Harry looked shocked for a minute, but Draco pulled on a mask of indifference.

"I assume no one else knows?" Draco asked.

"Not even Dumbledore, we think," said Remus. Draco nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry demanded. Remus and Sirius looked at each other.

"We didn't think you'd like the idea of your Godfather kissing you former DADA teacher and friend all over the place. You are a good person Harry, but we know muggles can be very narrow minded and we didn't want you to be upset if you were taught certain things growing up. From what you've told me the Dursley's don't seem a very accepting lot." Harry looked at Sirius and smiled.

"You're my Godfather. I could care less who you have a relationship with. Unless it were Snape or someone like that. I think you and Lupin are a great couple. The Dursley's may hate magic and anyone different, but that doesn't mean I do." Sirius smiled back at Harry and turned to Remus.

"You were right. Harry doesn't mind."

"Of course not you prat. You guys are crazy about each other and nothing could change that." Remus said. Draco looked on at the happy scene and felt his mask slipping. _How could they be so happy when he felt so miserable? _The happy family made him feel ill and he quietly excused himself upstairs while Potter and Lupin started breakfast.

Upstairs Draco sat alone on the bed staring at the birds nesting in the branches. _Happy families all happy together in a happy world._ Bitterness engulfed him and angry tears swelled up in his eyes. And for the first time in his life Draco Malfoy cried.

Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter. I like to cater to my readers as much as I can. Would you guys like short updates frequently? Or large updates with larger gaps? Let me know. Also, Half Blood Princess? You seem to be able to read so why did you not notice the warnings telling readers that the story was slash? I know that Harry and Draco are not gay. I have read all the books. Watched all the movies. Read almost all the books that analyze the HP books. I have all the books on CD and listen to them almost every night when I go to sleep. I wake up and throw off my HP comforter pull off a sheet of my HP calendar, eat some HP cereal from a HP cup. I then get dresses in my HP T-shirt and jeans and go to school where I am a High School Senior who takes college calculus on campus along with English 111 because High School is too easy. Then I drive around in my car with HP bumper stickers and air fresheners. Hell, I've even taught a class about the Harry Potter series. I can literally say I eat, breath, and sleep Harry Potter. Who the hell is more obsessed Meg? I am now writing fan fiction about the series which so far has no gay characters and probably never will. This is fan fiction, which means you take the characters and whatever you want, acknowledge the real owner, and then have fun doing whatever the hell you want with them.

P.S. Your Mary Sue story really sucks ass.


End file.
